AISHH WO AI NI TAO
by blue minra
Summary: Tao yang super duper polos dan Kris yang pervert-nya udah gak ketolongan lagi..cerita abal nan gaje/TAORIS..ayo baca yang demen ama pairing TAO X KRIS


Title : AISSHH!Wo ai ni Tao

Author :Blue Minra

Genre : Romance and humor

Rated :T

Disclaimers : EXO adalah milik diri mereka sendiri,saya cuman pinjem nama buat kepentingan cerita ini

Warning :YAOI, bertebaran,Gaje bin abal

Summary :Tao yang super duper polos..Kris yang pervetnya udah tingkat akut dan udah kesemsem ama si magnae Exo sang leader Exo M dalam menghadapi pujaan hatinya..!

DON'T LAIKE DON'T READ

Hari minggu adalah hari libur,harinya bersantai,bermalas-malasan dan harinya free …setidaknya begitulah menurut para member Exo K dan M yang kini memang sedang free job untuk satu hari.

Sungguh ini benar-benar surga bagi mereka,walaupun hanya satu hari mendapat libur tapi menurut mereka yang setiap harinya kerja rodi,banting tulang,bermandikan darah dan keringat dan tentu saja ini karena Lee soman si raja tega yang membuat para member Exo bagai kulibangunan #di bantai soo adalah satu hari yang bagaikan surganya dunia untuk mereka.

Terlihat di dorm Exo M,yang kini dipenuhi dua belas …Eko K juga ada di dorm Couple yang sedang melepas rindu mereka,lihat saja,pasangan Baekyeol,Kaido,Sulay dll.

Nah…kalau gitu gimana dengan pasangannya si leader Eko M,Wu yi fan atau lebih dikenal dengan Kris ini?...ah kalian salah kalau memikirkan couple Taoris ini sedang bermesraan seperti halnya baekyol dan Kaido yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di mana saja#ckck.

Beginilah menderitanya nasib seorang Kris yang mempunyai uke super duper polos kayak saat yang lainnya asik berpelukan,berciuman,bergombal ria,Kris harus gigit jari karena iri.

Terus Tao-nya sendiri gimana?ko..bisa kris sampai gigit jari karena ngiri ngelihat yang lain asik dengan dunianya sendiri#read bermesraan ria.

Kalau si magnae dari Exo M ini,dia mah lagi asik alias anteng mainin Ps baru yang di beliin ama gegenya tercinta,yah siapa lagi kalau bukan sepertinya Kris bener-bener nyesel ngasihin tuh PS ke magnaenya tercinta.

Kris pov

Hiks..hiks kalau tau gini gak bakalan deh daku ngebeliin PS buat my baby panda padahal tadinyakan pingin dapet pelukan + cium + sesuatu yang menjurus ke rated M#plak.

coz'nya kalau Kris yang ganteng ini ngasih my baby hadiah,pasti balesannya..yah maksimal dapet ciuman…tapi cium di itu maksimal bukan minimal,sebenarnya sih pingin dapet lebih….tapi yah apa mau di kata…si tao kan masih super polos.

Lagian kalau ketahuan ngelakuin this and that ama my baby,si luhan pasti murka,coz'nya tao kan udah kayak anaknya buat ngegrape-rape..mau meluk tuh my baby si luhan udah ngedeathglare daku…sambil bawa-bawa pisau dapur gak mau mati muda!tapi aku juga kan pingin ngegrape-rape my baby!

Eh ..tapi bukannya sekarang si Luhan lagi jalan ama magnae EXo K aka Sehun ya?wiiih kesempatan nih…he..he#ketawa mesum.

"My baby Tao".Aku duduk di sebelah Tao yang sedari tadi anteng banget mainin tuh Ps.

" Ne,gege ada apa?".Aishh si Tao ini..lihat aja bahkan saat berbicarapun dia masih fokus ama permainan Ps yang super duper NYEBELIIN.

"YAA!Tao,pandang wajahku saat aku berbicara padamu".He..kulihat dia bereaksi soalnya my baby langsung matiin tuh Psnya.

"Gege marah sama Tao ya?".OH..no demi apapun lihat wajahnya yang banget melebihi kau benar-benar inginku makan ya!

"Ani..gege tidak marah,mana mungkin gege bisa marah ama Tao".Aku mengelus pipinya yang cubi dan menatap langsung kemata onyx apapun di dunia ini,Tao kau benar-benar mempesona…ah..rasanya ingin sekali mencicipi bibir kisabel yang rasanya pasti manis melebihi permen dan melumatnya,lalu mendengar desahan-desahanny dan membawa my baby keranjang.#Kris mesum =.=!

"Jinja?Tao kira gege marah sama Tao".Omo lihat sekarang dia malah mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir kisabel Tao kau benar-benar minta dimakan eoh!.

"Ne….gegekan sudah bilang tidak marah".Aku mengecup kilat pipi cubinya itu..dan..lihat..my baby ..Tao kau benar-benar membuat adik kecilku ini menegang.

"Yaa!gege kenapa menciumku sih?".

"Tentu Saja karena kau manis Tao."

"manis?Aiishh gege yang manis itu dimana-mana permen".

"Tapi Tao memang manis…gege jadi pingin makan kamu".

"Mwoo..gege mau makan Tao!ANDWEE,Tao masih pingin hidup Tao gak mau mati dan jadi makanannya Kris gege..HUWEEE".

Eh?kenapa jadi ginisih?kok my baby panda jadi nangis?aduh Kris baboya tentu aja,uke mu inikan super polos mana ngerti dia sama ucapanmu tentang memakannya itu.

"Aisshh..bukan gitu maksud gege,lagian sejak kapan gege jadi kanibal eoh?".

"Terus kenapa gege bilang mau makan Tao?".

Nah sekarang kau harus ngejawab apa Kris?Haduh benar-benar menguras ..my baby kan suka ama es criem,ne,ne itu saja aku jadiin alasan.

"Maksud gege itu,gege pingin makan es cream bareng sama Tao".Kris kau memang jenius

"ES CRIEM!Tao mau,mau".Aku membelai surai hitam Tao aka rambutnya yang halus bak sutra dan mengecup puncak sungguh gak tahan lihat my baby panda yang super pingin langsungku bawa dia kekamar dan melakukan this and that.

"Tapi kan persediaan es criemnya sudah habis gege".

"Gege sudah minta pada Luhan dan sehun untuk membeli es berduakan sedang kencan di mall..yah..sekalian saja belanja kebutuhan makan kita".Aku mulai memeluk my baby panda dan menciumi citrus dari tubuh my baby,membuatku …benar-benar menggoda iman.

"Hi..hi gege geli".Ku dengar Tao tertawa geli karena apa yang aku lakukan dan kegiatan ringan ini benar-benar sudah membuatku kepanasan.

"Oh ya..gege,Tao mau Tanya,kenapa gege sering member hadiah pada Tao?".

Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu dan agar kau senang baby..hah..memangnya apalagi

"Tao tidak suka gege belikan hadiah hm ?"

"Anyio,Tao sangat senang,tapi Tao sendiri jarang memberi gege ini tidak bilang kalau seseorang memberi hadiah pada kita, kita harus membalasnya..tapi Tao tidak tahu gege sukanya apa?kan jadi bingung mau ngasih gege hadiah apa?".My baby menjelaskan panjang lebar dan aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kalau mau jujur tentu saja yang kuinginkan itu adalah Tao,tapi mana mungkinkan aku bilang begitu,lagian my baby panda belum tentu mengerti apa yang aku ..jadi bingung sendiri deh kalau gini.

"Tao tidak perlu memberi apa-apa pada gege Yang penting Tao selalu tersenyum dan berada bersama gege".Tao menganggukan kepalanya dan aku tidak tahan untuk mencium pipi karena luhan sedang tidak ada di dorm dan mengawasi kami ..he

"Eh..Tao juga mau nanya..kenapa Kris gege sering cium dan peluk-peluk Tao".

GUBRAK

Aku terjungkal dari posisi dudukku dengan tidak elit saking my baby…dirinya melongo melihat acara terjungkalnya seorang leader Exo M karena pertanyaan babo dari si uke.

"OMO..gege kau tidak apa-apa".Tao menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Ne aku tidak apa Tao".

"Nah..kalau gitu apa jawaban gege?".

Oh Kris,kali ini sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk dikatakan sekarang..yah benar,nyatakan perasaanmu sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"WO AI NI HUANG ZI TAO".ucapku lantang sembari menatap tidak peduli kalu kegiatan ayo nyatakan cinta pada Tao ini,mengganggu acara romantis para couple yang sedari tadi asik bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan diriku yang iri karena perbuatan mereka …

"Hee..maksud gege?Aku tidak mengerti?".

Demi apapun,rasanya inginku benturkan kepalaku ini ke responnya malah begitu sih kau cukup bilang aku juga mencintaimu ..apa aku harus membenturkan kepalaku ini betulan..tapi kan itu gak elit banget,malu-maluin aja.

Noo,seorang Wu Yi Fan tidak boleh tertekan hanya karena semangat Kris!

"Aishh,WO AI NI Tao!Saranghae!Aishiteru ne!I love u..Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini dan aku mencium serta memeluk,memberimu hadiah,merawatmu saat sakit,memberikan seluruh perhatianku selama ini padamu itu semua karena aku sungguh mencintaimu,menyayangimu Huang Zi Tao!".

Blush..

Wajah Tao memerah..Yah aku melihnya dengan jelas wajahnya memerah karena apa yang aku ucapkan. Wajahnya ia tekuk karena malu mungkin?dan itu sungguh sangat manis sekali.

Segera saja ku bawa tubuhnya dalam pelukanku,ku angkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menekuk dan lihatlah..pipi cubi yang memerah,pandangan matanya yang menyiratkan kalau my baby memiliki perasaan yang sama ..tidak perlu kata-kata dari my baby panda Tao agar aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku,karena nyantanya aku mengetahui segalanya tentang my baby,dan pandangannya yang menyiratkan rasa cinta dan haru itu membuatku terlena.

Meskipun aku tidak yakin Tao sendiri menyadari perasaannya padaku,secara my baby itukan super duper itu bukan halangan my baby memang belum mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri maka aku yang akan membuatnya mengerti dan ..HE tentu saja dengan caraku sendiri.#ketawa setan

END

Huff..akhirnya beres ama storynya?Gaje?Aneh atau malah membingungkan?Hahhh sama ,Blue juga ngerasa bingung ama ff abal ini#plak

Nah untuk para readers tercinta..Blue minta agar kalian bersedia memberikan reviewnya untuk story yang gaje 'nya blue sempet drop juga ngelihat di ff Love in the dark sama sekali gak ada yang ..hiks(pundung di pojokan sambil nanam jamur)he..kok malah curhat sih..ckck

Ya wes,akhir kata Blue ucapkan terima kasih pada semua readers yang udah bersedia baca ff ini,dan jangan lupa REVIEW'NYA CHING ^O^

Paste your document here...


End file.
